Jonathan Kami
Jonathan Poker Kami (1956-2011) is the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. He is Don and Niko's main antagonist to be more exact. Early Life At somepoint in the late 1970's, Poker was best friends with former Abarca Don Maurice Abarca Sr, and the godfather to Donatello Abarca and Bonnie Abarca. At somepoint in 1984, Poker started out in the Abbey Heights Yakuza as an enforcer. Poker took control of a small drug operation and began targeting upper class women and teenage girls, making them addicted to heroin, so that he could be able to exploit and force them into prostitution to support their addictions. This caught the attention of filmmakers and distributors, allowing Lee to use his girls as porn stars. With the profits, Poker laundered the money into larger drug operations and would use the profits to invest further in the entertainment and pornography industry. In just three years, Poker was in control of vast drugs, prostitution and pornography rackets. in 1998, As a result of his profits and rackets and the death of his father, Poker became the leader of the Abbey Heights Yakuza and has become one of the most powerful crime lords in Vice City. Poker became a silent partner and investor in Devin Weston's Holdings, Three Circles Entertainment media business, spanning drugs and prostitution throughout Vice City’s entertainment industry. With Devin as Poker’s chief economic backer, Poker was able to generate high revenue and immense cash reserves. Poker was also known for his use of excessive violence and brutality towards his enemies, traitors and even minor inconveniences. Making Kazuo his chief enforcer, specializing in torture and murder, During the Events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories During the events of the game, Poker has worked with Niko Bellic into franchising his company Bellic Industries, but later betrayed him and had his right hand Kazuo into kidnapping Roman and Mallorie. Poker also organizes the kidnapping of Thomas Fitzgerald to send Don into a spiral to make him vulnerable, however Don's and Niko's anger comes into play which makes them much more dangerous then ever. Option A,B, and C Poker ordered Niko to kill Don, Bonnie and Johnny, since they are no longer considered important to him, or else he would send his Yakuza men after him and his family. After Niko succeeds in killing Don or Johnny or Bonnie, then Poker will call him telling him never to contact him again. Option D: If Niko chooses to save Don, Bonnie and Johnny, they would suddenly get attacked by corrupt IAA Agents and Yakuza members to stop them, but they managed to kill them and escape. Don also neglects to go to bomb and trust Neville's judgment by going to the suspected whereabouts of Thomas. However the whereabouts turn out to be false, and is an ambush by the kidnapper's hired goons. Don, Niko, Johnny, Bonnie and Leon hear the explosion from Poker's mansion revealing that Neville failed. After surviving the ambush Poker asks both Don and Niko to meet him at his mansion. Poker later reveals the demise of Neville and Thomas. Revealing the explosion caused floor to collapse on Thomas. Several of Veterans MC bikers show up and join Poker revealing their betrayal along with Poker's. Poker runs to the roof top with Don and Niko fighting off the bikers with Bonnie and Johnny. Leon and Maurice tell Niko, Don, Bonnie and Johnny to take care of Poker. The four made it to the roof taking out dozens of Poker's men landing on the rooftop. Don, Bonnie, Johnny and Niko take them out and make to Poker. The four questions his motives giving the same reason in the successful ending, just then Poker's helicopter flies blow the roof that Poker's being held near. Don, Bonnie, Niko and Johnny shot him causing him to fall onto the rotors of the helicopter. Smearing blood onto its windscreen and making it crash into tanker and chopped with its rotors. The spark from it causes the tanker to explode destroying the helicopter. Niko, Johnny, Bonnie and Don sit by the helipad stairs depressed, while Maurice and Leon arrives at the rooftop. Johnny bids farewell to both Don and Niko and then leaves for Blaine County and Maurice leaves the Mafia to help out his mother at City Hall. The Yakuza reunites as one and patch things up with Don and Leon. The Veterans MC are noted to be wiped out during the attack. Niko also part ways with both Don and Bonnie and then leaves Vice City for Liberty City. Mission Appearances #Straight Flush #Snow Down (boss) #Winter Times (boss) #Triad Problems (boss) #Storing a Problem (boss) #Niko and Poker #Evidence Dash (boss) #Personal or Professional (Boss) #Agreements (boss) #Clear the Sea (boss) #Hot Wheels (boss) #A Salt in the Wound (boss) #Kidnapper's Paymentss (boss) #Shame or Honour (boss) #Mr and Mrs Abarca (boss) #Rocco Pelosi (boss) #Saving Maurice (Boss) #Revenge (boss) Endings: Option 1: kill Don Goodbye, Don (boss/post mission call) Mrs Abarca (boss/post mission call) Lost Forever (boss/post mission call) Last bet for Poker: (boss/betrayal/killed) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists